Fix you
by Forty three
Summary: Cat esta pasando por una situacion traumatica,esta destrozada no es la misma,pero alguien la ayudara a ver de nuevo los colores y el mundo que antes via...la historia es Femslash (chica-chica)tambien habra un poco de Jori. Rating M por violencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola otra vez! Bueno aquí esta otra historia producto no de mi imaginaciones si no de que ya estoy desvariando me estoy volviendo loca de estar en mi casa( las medicinas no ayudan **** ) :/ .**

**Bueno esto es Algo diferente es del punto de vista de Cat,como ya menciones antes tendrá un poco de Jori, pero la historia se centra en Cat será de pocos capítulos dos o tres quizás ya que mi cabeza no da para tanto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

¡**Ese maldito donde esta !** Jade me miro furiosa –**dímelo! Lo matare lo cortare en mil pedazos!-**Grito Jade Furiosa, golpeando con su puño en la mesa su cara tenia la expresión más sombría que jamás le había visto**,-Jade** **basta!Gritándole a Cat no arreglaras nada –**dijo Tori poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Jade**-basta por favor-**le susurro entre lagrimas y en voz muy baja para intentar calmarla- **como me voy a calmar Tori si le hicieron daño a Cat**-**yo no puedo permitirlo**-dijo Jade pasando una mano en su cabello hacia atrás para luego poner la mano sobre su cara y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente en un gesto de frustración.

**-no te molestes mas Jade, Ya lo tiene la policía-**dije susurrando, clave mi mirada al piso.

Yo tenía dolor, me dolía la cara tenía muchas pequeñas cortadas en ella mi labio estaba roto, mi cuerpo estaba lastimado mis brazos estaban llenos de moretones enormes y leves cortadas también al igual que mis piernas, pero lo que más me dolía era recordar aquella noche donde deje de ver el mundo como aquel lugar mágico que pensé que era.

**Flash back**

Estaba en la fiesta que hicieron los profesores celebrando el aniversario de la escuela, era fabulosa había de todo fuentes de chocolate y también de queso había bandas tocando para todos los estudiantes en fin había de todo.

Todos estábamos juntos Andre,Robbie,Beck ,Jade, Tori y yo sentados conversando un poco de cosas sin sentido riendo de todo disfrutando la fiesta, Trina estaba en otro lugar de la fiesta hablando con muchos chicos ,de pronto escuche mi celular sonar, lo vi y tenía un mensaje de texto **-Entra en la escuela en el aula de maquillaje para Cine, te compre un unicornio gigante solo para ti, vamos ven ahora mismo ;)- **era de un número desconocido, pero no me importo lo que me distrajo por completo fue pensar en el unicornio gigante, jamás odie tanto ser tan ingenua y distraída- **Yay!**Grite emocionada guardando el celular en mi pantalón, me levante tan rápido como pude me dispuse acorrer hasta la escuela -**a dónde vas rojita?- **me pregunto André curioso, mientras comía algunas botanas, y los otros me miraban esperando una respuesta-**voy por mi unicornio gigante!-**Dije corriendo dirección a la escuela, seguramente los chicos pensaron que era otro de mi tantos disparates.

Una vez dentro de la escuela me dirigí hacia el aula de maquillaje, entre pero todo estaba muy oscuro, pase mi mano de por las paredes buscando el encendedor de la luz, de pronto se encendieron las luces cerré un poco mis ojos por la repentina luz que apareció y luego pude ver a Ryder en el aula, abrí mi boca un poco por la sorpresa, me estaba empezando asustar.

**Qué bien que vinisteis Cat-**dijo acercándose a la puerta para ponerle el seguro,comense a agitarme un poco dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta y Ryder un par de veces comencé a creer que esto no era nada bueno ,-**que es lo que quieres tu no tienes mi unicornio**-dije dando unos pasos atras,el me miro como si yo fuera tonta **-tú y tus malditos amigos me hicieron perder todo lo que tenia en la escuela, esa estúpida de Tori me arruino todo lo que quiero es que paguen un poco**-dijo este caminando alrededor de mi-**tu, tu hicisteis cosas malas por eso te paso eso-**dije con mi voz quebrándose por el miedo,Ryder bufo un poco-**me importa un carajo-,vigile a Tori y sus amigos no puedo acercarme a ella porque su novia Jade siempre está alrededor, y ni hablar de su loca hermana que también es peligrosa ,así que**-miro al piso con una sádica sonrisa **–el eslabón débil del grupo eres tu- **levanto su vista de nuevo hacia mi sonriendo, en ese momento supe que me haría daño mi ojos empezaron a empañarse con lagrimas , corrí hacia la puerta para intentar abrirla pero él fue más rápido que yo y me tomo por el cabello y tumbo contra el piso**,-Nooo suéltame ,no-**dije pero el tapo mi boca con su mano,-**callate estúpida**-dijo furiosamente yo me puse de pie de nuevo con la mano en mi cabeza intente huir de el pero me jaloneo del brazo y me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que mi hizo caer al piso de nuevo, toque mi cara me dolía mucho el labio y las lagrimas empezaron a salir**-noo me duele mucho no me hagas daño-**le dije mirándolo**,** pero el patio mis costillas**,** y se puso sobre mi –**van a pagar malditos-**.dijo agarrándome de ambas muñecas y sujetándome contra el suelo .

Ese día mi mundo perfecto se borro, ese día Ryder me violo y golpeo tanto como pudo, y me dejo llorando en el suelo del aula, ese día todo lo hermoso que conocía desapareció.

_**Fin flash back**_

Ya ah pasado un par de días pero aun no se borra ni un solo recuerdo de lo paso no puedo dormir porque si no lo veo a el y siento que me atacara de nuevo, me baño muchas veces al día porque me siento sucia, no quiero que nadie me mire a la cara porque siento que me culpan a mi no soporto que me toquen siento que me harán daño, quisiera que me hubiera matado no quiero vivir.

**-Lo que ese imbécil se merece es que lo mate, en la cárcel solo se la pasara encerrado**-dijo Jade quitando su mano de la cara y mirándome por un segundo para luego clavar su mirada en el piso con los labios fruncidos**,-todo esto es mi culpa**-dijo Tori pasando su mano por los ojos para secar las lagrimas que salían-**nunca debí cantar esa canción a Ryder ,perdóname Cat **–bajo la mirada y suspiro frustrada y triste**,-el es malo tu no –**le conteste-**no es tu culpa**- ella me miro y dudo un poco, luego bajo nuevamente su mirada-**Cat tiene razón, el único culpable aquí es esa basura de Ryder-**contesto Andre que estaba sentado mirando a Tori,ella apenas y alzo sus ojos para mirarlo, pero su expresión no cambio, esta vez fue Jade que puso su brazo al rededor de los hombros de Tori , yo sabia que ella esta sufriendo porque creía que debía ser ella y no yo pero no era su culpa, supongo ella tardaría mucho en comprenderlo -**ya no podrá hacer te mas daño Cat**- dijo Beck mirándome e intentando darme confianza y seguridad con su mirada-**es verdad**- dijo Robbie que intento forzar una sonrisa para para animarme, la única que no decía nada era Trina ella estaba recostada en la pared junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, con la mirada perdida y una mueca triste en su rostro me pareció que sus ojos estaban cristalinos no sé si serian lagrimas u otra cosa, ella parecía estar tan destrozada como yo.

**-chicos estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir creo es mejor que todos se vayan a sus casas- **dije sin vacilar mirándolos, todos dudaron un poco pero al final asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta los seguí para despedirlos a cada uno Robbie salió primero y me dio una cálida sonrisa, seguido por Beck que lo imito y puso su mano en mi hombro para luego salir,André me dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, Jade y Tori estaban tomadas de las manos me dieron un abrazo intentando darme fuerza,-**gracias por estar aquí chicas**- les dije mirándolas y puse mi mano en el hombro de Tori par animarla un poco, me sonrió de lado y asintió para luego salir con Jade, mire a Trina quien no se había movido de su posición, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en mi, se acerco poco poco a mí se paro frente a mí con la misma mueca triste y puede ver que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos parecía haber estado llorando,-**lo lamento mucho Cat**-dijo en voz muy baja pero sin quitar la vista de mi**-quisiera**-se interrumpió ella misma y bajo la mirada, frunció el ceño**-lo siento mucho-**salió rápidamente por la puerta con la mirada pegada al suelo**,** la mire extraña que habrá querido decirme? Dude un poco pero luego cerré la puerta de mi casa.

Subí rápidamente por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con llave, lo hago para sentirme segura que nadie viene tras de mí y me hará daño, entro al baño y me quito la ropa con cuidado de no lastimarme las heridas que aun seguían muy frescas, una vez sin ropa miro mi delgado cuerpo tan lastimado y sucio frunzo el ceño pensando en las maneras mas rápidas de terminar con mi vida pero tengo tanto miedo soy tan cobarde que no creo tener el valor de hacerlo, suspiro fuertemente, por qué? Porque ya no puedo ver al mundo como antes, quiero verlo los colores bellos que tenia pero ya no puedo todo es gris y sin sentido.

Abro la llave de la ducha y el agua y vapor empiezan a salir, toco con mis dedos el agua para probar su temperatura aun quema pero no me importa me introduzco dentro del chorro de la ducha y siento como el agua quema mi piel y heridas tomo el jabón y lo esparzo por el cuerpo gasto muchas botellas de jabón liquido al día no quiero sentirme sucia pero ni el jabón logra borrar la suciedad que siento en todo mi cuerpo, por más que lave y lave se que jamás se ira.

Es ahí cuando me rompo nuevamente, las lágrimas empiezan a salir por mis ojos y rodar por mi cara, caigo de rodillas suelo de la ducha, y me encojo el dolor jamás se irá… pensé llorando con mi corazón destrozado.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, que les pareció? Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios sea buenos o malos todo sea para mejorar **

**Gracias de ante mano y disculpen mi ortografía!**

**Muchos besos!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero les agrade, ehh decidido hacer la historia un poco más larga de lo que creí que sería, no mucho pero si un poco más larga de lo que les había dicho anteriormente.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Estaba en la escuela en la oficina de Lane, sentada en una silla, con mi mirada fija en la pared mientras él seguía hablándome-**Cat tus padres y tu hermano están preocupados, ya no quieres ni cenar con ellos pasas mucho tiempo en tu cuarto sola-**el me miro esperando una respuesta, yo solo volví mi vista de la pared hacia el suelo, no tenía ganas de hablar ya era tarde y quería ir a mi casa, el solo suspiro-**mira Cat se que lo que te paso es muy doloroso pero tienes que intentar superarlo y ser fuerte tienes una familia y amigos que te aman y quieren que vuelvas a ser como la Cat que todos conocimos-**fruncí mis cejas aun mirando el suelo **-lo sé- **dije bastante fuerte sin levantar mi vista…., el cree que no lo se,lo se bastante bien, sé que me aman y que quieren lo mejor para mi, pero no puedo ser feliz lo eh intentado pero esos recuerdos y sensaciones invaden siempre mi mente, no logro llevar una vida normal, no logra olvidar,no me siento segura la única forma de sentirme mejor es estar sola, mi familia y mis amigos solo me ven y se sienten culpables y no no quiero que sientan así no quiero pensar que están tristes por mí, es mejor si estoy sola.

**-Lo sé bien-**repetí nuevamente pero esta vez lo mire justo a los ojos, una fina y delgada línea recta se dibujo en sus labios, rasco un poco su frente**-está bien Cat seguiremos otro dia, ya la escuela va a cerrar vete a casa**-dijopasando un poco de loción por sus manos-**Tienes quien te lleve?-**pregunto mirándome **–si va a venir mi hermano por mi-**dije poniéndome de pie, eso era mentira le había dicho eso a todos los demás, Jade y Tori insistían en que viajara con ellas pero yo no resistía ver los ojos de Tori y la culpabilidad que ella siempre creía tener ya era suficiente para ella tener que lidiar conmigo y lo que paso todos los días como para que tenga que sufrir hasta en los viajes en auto, se me hacia incomodo y doloroso tener que verlos sufrir todos los días en escuela lo podía ver en los ojos no solo de Tori si no de todos los demás, la verdad quería irme sola no quería que nadie me hiciera más pregunta ni intentara darme sermones-**okey cuídate nos vemos mañana Cat-**dijo Lane recogiendo sus cosas**-hasta luego**-le conteste antes de salir por la puerta.

Me dirigí por los pasillos estaban vacios ya no quedaba nadie en la escuela exceptuando a algunos profesores que se quedaban a ordenar sus aulas y otras cosas, de repente, me quede helada estaba parada al frente del aula de maquillaje ahí en ese lugar donde mi vida había sido destrozada donde mis sueños y las cosas como las conocía habían quedado hecho miles de pedazos, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, sentí como si alguien me siguiera me volví rápidamente, no había nadie comencé a escuchar ruidos dentro del aula ,mis labios empezaron a temblar el terror invadió mi mente y cuerpo en ese instante corri,corri tan rápido y tan fuerte como pude hacia la salida.

Salí por la puerta las lagrimas empezaron a salir no sabía a dónde correr ahora, así que solo continúe corriendo, fue entonces cuando choque contra alguien más grande que yo caí en el suelo, cerré mis ojos por impulso no quería ver quién era, me levante aun sin abrir los ojos e intente huir, pero ya me había tomado por los hombros**-Noooooo, noooooo suéltame, dejame no por favor!-**grite desesperadamente,-**Cat,Cat tranquila soy yo- soy Trina mírame-**Me calmeun poco**,** al escuchar su voz, pero no quería abrir los ojos tenía miedo de que fuera una ilusión y que al abrirlos a quien vería seria a Ryder-**vamos mírame-**dijo ella en voz baja apenas para mi, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con su rostro tranquilo a poca distancia de mí , me sonrió dulcemente-**tranquila, todo estará bien-** susurro, asentí con la cabeza aun sorprendida, me separe un poco de ella**,-que haces aquí ya es tarde-**le pregunte curiosa, mirando sus ojos ,**-tuve que quedarme a hacer unas cosas, y luego vi que te quedaste con Lane-**hizo una pausa-**y decidí esperarte-**dijo bajando la mirada, la mire durante unos segundos el silencio hizo eco entre nosotras-**oww pues gracias, pero- **ella levanto sus ojos para verme-**mi hermano vendrá por mí, no hace falta que te quedes pero Gracias Trina-**le dije intentando sonreír-**está bien, me quedare contigo hasta que llegue-**dijo muy segura de sí misma, me extrañe un poco-**no hace falta Trina de verdad, no te molestes -**le conteste –**No hay problema Cat no me molesta** –dijo ella reafirmando,**-ok-**dije pensando en que haría ahora .

Caminamos hasta la salida del estacionamiento, esperamos unos minutos, ella estaba ahí inmóvil viendo hacia la carretera esperando que llegara mi hermano por mí, comencé a ponerme inquieta, sabía que ella es testaruda por mas que le insista no se va ir es mejor que le diga la verdad**,-mmm Trina, mi hermano no vendrá-**le dije bajando mi mirada y esperando que me reprochara por mentirle,ella volvió su mirada a mí, luego busco entre su bolso y saco unas llaves,-**espera aquí iré por mi auto y te llevare a casa, ya vuelvo-**dijo y se fue a buscar su auto caminando rápidamente, me sorprende que no se molestara por haberle mentido, más bien diría que ella ya lo sabía, vi como se dirigía a mí nuevamente con su auto.

Salió de él y se dirigió al otro lado y me abrió la puerta de acompañante con una sonrisa dulce, la mire por un segundo y luego camine hacia el auto**-Gracias-**le dije antes de entrar al auto, asintió un poco y dio la vuelta para entrar al lado del conductor, se acomodo y se puso el cinturón**,-te prometo que no conduciré imprudentemente Cat** -dijo sin mirarme acomodándose el cinturón.

Se nos hizo una costumbre viajar juntas, incluso la mañana siguiente de ese día ella estaba temprano fuera de mi casa esperándome para llevarme a la escuela, me sorprendí mucho pero decidí no decir nada y solo irme con ella al fin y al cabo no creía que fuera tan malo. Y si así fue como se nos convirtió en una costumbre, ella nunca me dejaba sola.

Me iba a recoger todos los días temprano, antes de llegar a mi casa Pasaba y me compraba un yogurt para el desayuno de fresas y frambuesas mi favorito y compraba jugo para ella. En las tardes siempre me esperaba que saliera de platicar con Lane, podía pasar horas esperándome pero ahí seguía hasta que yo saliera.

Después de unos días dejo de parecerme incomodo ya no tenía miedo a viajar ni de tener que enfrentarme a ella y sus preguntas, de hecho jamás lo hacía no me preguntaba nada con respecto al asunto de Ryder, hablábamos poco era solo viajar juntas de la escuela a casa se encargaba de cuidarme en los viaje o así lo tome yo, ya que los demás Andre,Tori,Jade,Beck y Robbie se encargan de custodiarme en la escuela como mi fueran mis guardaespaldas .

Así que por primera vez en meses me sentí libre de nuevo y me permití sonreír sinceramente, de nuevo deje que el viento soplara en mi cara y la luz del sol calentara mi rostro cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por estas sensaciones que lograba recuperar.

De vez en cuando volvía mi mirada hacia Trina, quien ahora casi siempre tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Tome la iniciativa de traer algunos de mis CDs de música y guardarlos en su auto, siempre los ponía cuando volvíamos a casa, ella nunca se quejo de que tocara su radio, era acogedor era esos momentos en el que me sentí vivir otra vez.

Era Viernes por la Tarde, había salido temprano de la oficina de Lane,e íbamos escuchando **into the wild de LP**,mientras yo tatareaba un poco la canción sonriendo y moviendo mis brazos esa canción me encantaba así que decidí repetirla varias veces, Trina me sonrió ampliamente y cuando la canción comenzó nuevamente ella canto también un poco más bajo y no gritando como lo hacía normalmente al intentar cantar, ahora lo hacía con sentimiento y la verdad no me parecía desagradable para nada.

Me quede mirándola, cantar la canción

**Are we on the lonely side?  
Say oh no, the past gone away  
No, we're so lost in the dark of our hearts  
that oh no, there's no light on there  
No oh, no oh**

Puse en pausa la canción y la mira sonriendo-**mm qué?- **dijo y me miro por un segundo algo extrañada y luego volvió su vista a la carretera**-eso se escucho bien**-dije intentando no sonar tan sorprendida, volvió sus ojos hacia a mí, parecían brillar sonrió tímidamente-**gracias- **dijo ella con un leve rubor en las mejillas que apenas se noto en su piel morena.

Mordí mi labio al ocurrírseme una idea carcajee un poco, ella me miro divertida y sonriendo, tal vez intentaba entender porque yo reía, pero sabía que no me lo preguntaría así que decidí comenzar yo-**tengo una idea mira cuando vayas a cantar trata de que la voz no salga igual como tu voz normal, intenta cantar desde el diafragma no de la garganta o que salga de aquí -**le dije tocando la boca de su estomago, frunció el ceño intentado entender lo que le dije, reí nuevamente al ver sus cara –**mira te mostrare-**

**Are we on the lonely side?  
****Say oh no, the past gone away** –la mire y señale la boca del estomago, ella sonrió e intento hacer lo mismo y canto de nuevo

**Are we on the lonely side?  
****Say oh no, the past gone away**—**pon más fuerza en las vocales**-le dije estas ves, y ella obedeció y comenzó de nuevo

**Are we on the lonely side?  
Say oh no, the past gone away  
No, we're so lost in the dark of our hearts  
that oh no, there's no light on there  
No oh, no oh**

**-qué tal te pareció?-** pregunto ella, espero mi repuesta, Sonó completamente diferente su sonido era agradable –**fue fantástico** conteste y de repente sentí un impuso y dije ** Yay!- **grite emocionada y agitando los brazos, yo misma me sorprendí de volver a oír esa palabra en mis labios, no podía creerlo estaba feliz.

Trina carcajeo también, no estoy segura pero creo que vi un brillo en sus ojos como si lagrimas quisieran salir no paraba de sonreír.

**-Vamos canta conmigo**-puse la canción desde el inicio y las dos comenzamos a cantar

**Are we on the lonely side?  
Say oh no, the past gone away  
No, we're so lost in the dark of our hearts  
That oh no, there's no light on there  
No oh, no oh**

One, two, three, four

Somebody left the gate open  
You know we got lost on the way  
Come save us a runaway train going insane

How do we, how do we not fade?  
How do we, how do we, how do we not fade away?  
How do we, how do we oh?  
Into the wild  
How are we leaving, leaving, leaving into the wild?  
**How are we leaving leaving leaving?**

****En la siguiente parte la vi directo a los ojos y cante con mucha pasión, moviendo mi cabeza y mi mano como si tuviera un micrófono

**Oh please believe me I'm more scared than not - That oh this isn't the way  
And please be there I can barely hang on  
But oh I'll wait till I break, yeah, yeah**

Somebody left the gate open  
You know we got lost on the way  
Come save us a runaway train going insane

**How do we, how do we not fade?  
How do we, how do we, how do we not fade away?  
How do we, how do we oh?  
Into the wild  
How are we leaving, leaving, leaving into the wild?  
How are we leaving, leaving, leaving into the wild?  
How are we leaving, leaving, leaving into the wild?  
****How are we leaving leaving leaving?**

Finalizamos las dos de cantar riéndonos a carcajadas, me agarre el estomago y me recosté en el asiento con la cabeza hacia arriba hacia el techo del auto con ambos ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en mi rostro-**oye Cat**- volví mi rostro hacia Trina aun sin abrir los ojos-**si?- **le conteste **-quieres volar-**dijo ella** ,**abrí mis ojos extrañada y fruncí mis labios**-volar? que quieres decir** ?le pregunte nuevamente, ella estaciono el auto, se quito el cinturón, bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta.

La mire confundida ella extendió su mano **vamos ven conmigo** dijo sonriendo, vacile un poco pero le tome la mano y Salí junto a ella.

Me guiaba de la mano por un parque que había allí, me llevo a una zona de juegos para niños me llevo a unos columpios-**siéntate te hare volar-** dijo ella muy segura, la mire confundida yo dude un poco-**tengo miedo** –le dije respirando un pesadamente recordando todo no sabía si debía confiar sentí como el dolor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo nuevamente, ella tomo mi mano entre las suyas**-confía en mi todo va a estar bien-**asentí con la cabeza, no se porque sus palabras me dieron mucha seguridad**,** me senté en el columpio-**cierra tus ojos y siente-**le obedecícerrando mis ojos, ella comenzó a balancearme poco a poco, sentí el viento y el sol en mi cuerpo ya no solo en mi cara comencé a sonreír mientras ella me balanceaba mas fuerte, el viento agitaba mi cabello y lo sentía en mi rostro también**-Yaaaaay!**grite fuertemente riéndome al sentir mi estomago dar un vuelco de sensaciones maravillosas recordé lo bien que se sentía hacer imagine volando encima de todo el mundo veía a todas las personas como si fueran hormigas podía verlos los prados y los ponis corriendo hacia el horizonte , solté mis manos de las cuerdas del columpio y extendí mis brazos para sentir que volaba ,sentí como me zafe del columpio hacia adelante pero nunca caí un con los brazos extendidos vi como trina estaba delante de mí y me sostenía con ambos brazos como si fuera un bebe **-Trina?** Dije –**me vistes –puede volar vistes los ponis eran muchos** dije saltando hacia ella en un abrazo hundí mi rostro en su pecho sentí mucha calidez y la abrase fuertemente, ella me devolvió el abrazo**,-porsupueto Cat los vi eran hermosos y felices**-contesto susurrando contra mi cabello rojo.

**Espero les haya gustado **** y si no me lo pueden hacer también saber para mejorar ;)**

**Para los que preguntan Si será un trinaxcat si,si lo será pero no es mi culpa, como ya lo había dicho en otra historia ****victoiousnaomi****tiene la culpa de que esta pareja me guste tanto y ahora no solo soy Jorinatica (jori) si no también soy Catrinatica (catrina) jaja lean y si gustan pueden comentar también se los agradecería mucho (disculpen mis faltas ortográficas :3)**

**Besos!**


	3. capitulo 3

**Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero y les agrade a mi no, la verdad hasta me deprimió un poco escribirlo jajá XD.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Desde aquel día cambiamos nuestra rutina, cada viernes después de la escuela y platicar con Lane, íbamos aquel parque a pasar un rato allí, Trina debes en cuando llevaba alguna manta y comida para hacer un picnic, nos sentábamos platicábamos, cantábamos, la vida comenzaba a tener colores de nuevo, me hacia mejor estar con ella que las platicas con Lane y el psicólogo que mis padres me hacían ver, ella si me hacía sentir más seguridad y tranquilidad que ellos no podían brindarme.

Alguna noche de tantas en la que no podía dormir por mis pesadillas, pesadillas que siempre me traían dolor porque siempre estaba Ryder en ellas siempre me seguía y volvía a hacerme daño, me volvía a destrozar como lo hizo aquel día, me despertaba sudando y gritando, luego me daba cuenta de que era solo una pesadilla, pero aun así temía volver a dormir no quería noche en la que volví a tener una pesadilla, era muy de madrugaba pero no lograba estar tranquila, di varias vueltas en mi cama pero nada no lograba estar tranquila, tome mi celular y comencé a vagar en la agenda-**Trina-**dije viendo su número, presione el botón de llamar, puse mi celular en altavoz y lo puse junto a mi rostro esperando que contestara después de uno o dos minutos ella contesto bostezando un poco -**hola? Cat eres tú?-** sonreí al oírla-**sipi-**conteste, sabían que eran como las 2 de la mañana y que probablemente ella quería dormir pero la necesitaba-**no puedo dormir-**dije en voz baja como si se lo dijera en los oídos-**podrías cantar conmigo –**le dije esperando que se negara, pero nuncalo hizo, en su lugar más bien contesto -**Que te gustaría cantar?- **mi sonrisa se amplió mas,-**mmmmm que tal? –**mordí el labio pensando, y recordé una que me encantaba y estaba en los Cds-**Te sabes My love de Sia?-**Pregunte esperando que si**,-claro-**contesto rápidamente-**yay! Comencemos ahora**-dije emocionadamente**,- a la cuenta de tres,una,dos y dos y medio** reí un poco, ella también lo hizo **- y tres**- ambas comenzamos a cantar.

**My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for release**

You gave it all, into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us

You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor, you did it for me

Tonight you will sleep for good  
You will wait for me my love

Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind

My love, look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you

You took my hand added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me

****Mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse pesados y bostece al teléfono ya no pude cantar mas

******You loved honestly  
Did what you could release**

I know you're pleased to go  
I won't relieve this love

Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home

Entre mi sueño podía escucharla cantar a pesar de que yo ya no lo hacía, la escuche cantar las últimas líneas de la canción

**My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you ….-duerme bien Amor-**fue lo último que escuche antes de rendirme al sueño.

Los días se hacían más bonitos ahora ya podía sentarme tranquila con mis amigos en al almuerzo y en clase, también empecé a cenar nuevamente con mi familia, ya no me sentía en aquel agujero de dolor y con función que habían estado hundiendo mi vida, siento que ahora podía ver la luz nuevamente, tal vez solo tal vez mi vida podría llegar a ser tal y como la conocí y el dolor se valla para siempre.

-**Que tal estuvo la clase de vocalización**-pregunto André a Tori que jugaba con los mechones verdes del cabello de Jade que a su vez comía de la ensalada de Tori-**estubo bien solo que Robbie desafino mucho**-menciono señalando,-**no hubiera desafinado si Rex no hubiera metido crema de maíz en mis pantalones-**Dijo Robbie muy molesto mirando a Rex,-**que? Necesitaba guardarla en algún lugar y tus pantalones estaban cerca-**se justifico Rex,-**yo odio la crema de maíz- **dijo Tori,con una mueca de asco en su rostro enredando los mechones de Jade en su dedo-**Pero todos amamos la crema de maíz- **dijo Beck jugando con su celular-**Nop a mi no me gusta- **todos la miraron-**eres rara**-dijo Rex**,-saben que es raro**-dijo Jade apuñalando la ensalada de Tori-**Que Trina ahora cante bien,el otro dia en tu casa la escuche cantar y no fue tan asqueroso y vomitable como siempre se escucha-**dijo ella mirando a Tori,yo me reí de la afirmación de Jade todos me miraron un tanto extrañados pero felices-**que pasa rojita que te pareció gracioso ehh?**me pregunto Andre**- **le sonreí** yo le e enseñado a cantar y ahora ella canta lindo **dije bebiendo de mi yogurt con una sonrisa,-**pue s es cierto**-contesto Tori sonriéndome -**ella canta muy lindo gracias a ti- **me mordí el labio sonriendo**,-ire por unos burritos para todos** **–**les dije mientras me levantaba,** -espera.. iré contigo- **Dijo Beck levantándose –**por favor chicos iré donde festus no hace falta que m acompañen hasta ahí- **dije sonriéndoles para calmarlos, **está bien** dijo Beck sentándose nuevamente en la mesa. Me dirigí al camión de festus para comprar los burritos había bastantes personas pero aun asi me introduje entre ellos para acercarme y choque con chico, con Shawn que era uno de los mayores y se tiro su malteada encima de la camisa -**oye estúpida ten cuidado**-lo mire extrañada** –mm que? yo lo siento-.**dije en voz baja asustada-**disculparte no arregla las cosas, maldita retrasada-**contesto el airadamente –**mira como arruinaste mi camisa idiota, por eso te violaron por ser tan estúpida**-afirmo el empujándome con la mano ,yo solo me quede en shock al escuchar lo último que dijo**.-¡oye tu imbécil! No la toques me oíste **¡! Escuche gritar a Trina quien venía acercándose de manera rápida a Shawn,se puso delante de el y lo miro amenazadoramente –-**que ahora tu vienes a defender a esta perr…-** Shawn no termino lo que iba a decir porque Trina le dio una patada en el pecho ,lo hizo caer en el suelo ,el apenas y se incorporo un poco parecía que la patada le saco el aire, me asuste y mire a Trina pero ya no era la misma su ojos estaban oscuros puede ver la ira en ellos con los puños apretados le dio un puñetazo a Shawn en la cara y le rompió el labio-**Trina!-**grite intentando hacer que parara, pero no me escuchaba tiro si bolso a un lado, y camino hasta Shawn lo tomo por el pelo y le estrello la cara contra el suelo, seguido de patearle las costillas-**no la vuelvas a tocarla nunca mas , maldito idiota!, te matare**-¡!le gritaba Trina mientras lo pateaba en el suelo, esa no era mi Trina, no era mi amiga no era aquella dulce persona que había estado a mi lado en este tiempo, en sus ojos puede ver reflejado a Ryder ,la misma ira en ellos, la misma sed de venganza, no lo resistí y caí de rodillas, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir como cascadas por mis ojos puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y grite**-noooo!-,nooo basta por favor!.**

En ese instante Trina paró en seco y me volvió a ver con los ojos muy abiertos, había desaparecido la ira y había miedo en ellos,-**no**-dijo ella suavemente, se acerco a mí y se arrodillo intento tocarme con su mano pero yo me aleje, aun tenía miedo de ella-**no por favor Cat, perdóname **dijo ella entre lagrimas que empezaron a salir de sus ojos-**no, no quise** –se puso de pie nuevamente**-Trina!-**grito Tori quien venía rápidamente con los otros, Trina ignoro su llamado tomo su bolso y salió corriendo, vi como Tori corrió detrás de ella mientras que los demás se acercaron donde estaba yo-**Cat tranquila todo está bien** –dijo Jade quien se arrodillo junto a mi abrazándome ,Robbie se arrodillo al otro lado de mi, mientras que Beck y Andre fueron donde estaba Shawn en el suelo revolcándose de dolor,Sinjin se acerco para explicarles todo,yo no podía hablar estaba pensando en Trina y no podía hacer nada más que eso.

Luego de muchos minutos Tori volvió,-**no puede alcanzarla se fue con su auto a quien sabe donde**-dijo Tori agitada-**no esta en casa ya llame a mama y me dijo que no a llegado aun** , yo ya estaba sentada mientras Jade me acariciaba la espalda-**Donde se pudo a ver metido-**dijo Robbie preocupado, Beck y Andre volvieron también donde nosotros,-**no te preocupes Tori , Shawn no dirá nada a la directora, el dirá que fue un accidente, así Trina no será expulsada**, dijo Beck confiadamente y luego volvió su mirada hacia mi-**El no te molestara mas Cat-**me afirmo el,yo solo asentí un poco y clave mis ojos en la mesa, lo único que me preocupaba ahora era Trina quien probablemente esta devastada por todo lo que paso, de pronto recordé**,-Jade,Tori necesito ir a un lugar ahora, podrían llevarme ya?- **les pregunte mirándolas a ambas-**claro-**dijo Jade -**pero donde vamos?- no hay tiempo para preguntas vamos ya!**grite poniéndome en pie** –okay vamos** dijo Tori –**luego nos vemos chicos**-dijo ella -**esta bien -**contesto Robbie y los demás asintieron extrañados.

Las tres íbamos en el auto de Jade, yo iba viendo por la ventana y guiándolas hasta donde quería que me llevaran-**donde vamos Cat**-pregunto Jade nuevamente mirándome por el retrovisor-**vamos por Trina yo sé donde esta **le conteste-**y como estas segura de donde esta?-**me pregunto Tori con el ceño fruncido-**lo puedo sentir**-dije mirando por la ventana.

**-Para aquí-**dije cuando llegamos al parque que Trina y yo acostumbramos a ir cada viernes, Jade estaciono el auto y yo salí tan rápido como puede, empecé a buscar en todos lados las chicas me siguieron.

Hasta que por fin puede divisar el auto de Trina y una figura dentro de ella-**ahí debe de estar-**dijo Jade cruzándose de brazos- **vamos-**dijo Tori acercándose **–no, déjenme a mi sola con ella,** dije poniéndome delante de ellas-ambas se miraron confusas y luego a mi-**porque?** pregunto Jade moviendo su mano**-necesito arreglar las cosas con ella-**dije mirando el auto de Trina-**por favor déjennos, solas estaré bien con ella** –dije sonriéndoles segura de lo que decía.

Tori asintió con la cabeza sonriéndome –**está bien Cat** -y tomo a Jade de la mano alejándose con ella, Jade la miro extrañada y lanzo varias miradas hacia atrás donde estaba yo, vi a Tori decirle algo al oído a Jade solo asintió molesta y se subió a su auto.

Me dirige hasta el auto de Trina y la pude ver adentro con la cabeza y los brazos puestos sobre el volante con la radio encendida cantando una canción en voz baja cantaba **Yellow de Coldplay** , ella estaba llorando lo podía escuchar en su voz, sin esperar más me subí al auto, ella levanto la cabeza sorprendida de verme-**Cat** dijo mas para si misma,-**Trina-**le conteste imitándola –**perdóname Cat **dijo ella mientras las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro y quitaba su mirada de la mía,**-no no tienes porque disculparte conmigo Trina** le dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya-**no! si tengo que, yo debía protegerte y es lo que me nos eh estado asiendo**-dijo ella quitando su mano de mi agarre, y vi como sus ojos se inundaban con mas lagrimas-**Trina no**-le dije suavemente**-Cat escúchame** –dijo ella dando un suspiro -**yo pude evitar que Ryder te hiciera daño aquel día-**dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba el volante con sus manos, la mire confundida-**no te entiendo**-le dije mirándola, **-ese día** dijo ella tomando aire ya que las lagrimas salian cada vez mas –**yo vi Ryder llegar a la escuela, sabía que el había sido expulsado de Hollywood Arts, lo vi entrar en la escuela cuando los demás estábamos en la fiesta,crei que seguramente entraría a hacer vandalismo en las aulas,haci que dije que** –me miro por un segundo tragando aire y luego volvío a quitar su mirada de mi-**dije que no era mi problema y lo deje pasar**-Trina trago fuertemente y sentí como las lagrimas también comenzaban a recorrer mi rostro-**si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, si hubiera pensado menos en mi y más en los demás hubiera evitado que él te hiciera daño**-dijo ella mientras puso su cabeza de nuevo sobre el volante y comenzó llorar amargamente, yo cerré mis ojos al escuchar el dolor que ella sentía, se ha culpado por lo que paso, pero ha sido la única persona que me ha podido sanar mi corazón -**Trina** le dije-**trina mírame** –ella levanto la vista donde mi, le tome su rostro con ambas manos y la acerque a mí , **lo que Ryder hizo fue y siempre será culpa de el nada mas-**puse mi frente sobre la de ella-**no eres nada egoísta me has hecho vivir de nuevo Trina tu, solo tú me has devuelto la vida**-dije con los ojos cerrados-**Mi Trina no es tu culpa**-abrí mis ojos y la vi ella me observaba aun con lagrimas en la cara, puso su mano en mi mejilla, y cerró los ojos por unos momentos y luego ambas nos miramos fue como una eternidad, ella me envolvió en un abrazo y yo se lo devolví tan fuerte como puede, nos quedamos allí durante horas hasta que el sol se puso.

**Que tal les pareció? Bueno aquí se explico un poco el comportamiento de Trina y porque perseguía y acompañaba a Cat (aparte de estar enamorada de ella,waaa creo que hable más de a cuenta : / pero bueno)**

Por los que se preguntan porque pongo tantas canciones bueno es para que se ambientar un poco mas jajaja ¡Y bueno Trina canta aquí si quieren imaginar como se oiría cantar bien pueden buscar en video la cancion _Drake Bell_ & _Daniella Monet_ - Lookin' Like Magic allí se puede escuchar como seria su voz si cantara bonito jajaja como lo hace en este fic XD. Bueno lean y comentan si gustan todo será bien recibido Besos! 


	4. Capitulo 4

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero y les guste! **

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Era Sábado por la tarde, y estaba en la casa de Tori, yo estaba desplomada sobre el sofá con las piernas sobre el regazó de Trina mientras comía palomitas las ponía por montones en mi boca estaba muy entretenida viendo My little pony con Trina sinceramente no sé si a ella le gustaban pero tampoco parecía molestarle verlos.

Trina tenía su mano descansando sobre mi tobillo y con la otra sostenía el control remoto me gustaba verla de vez en cuando porque siempre tenía los labios fruncidos en una pequeña sonrisa y yo se que era por mí, me gustaba saber que era por mí. Cada día nuestra relación se fortalecía más y con eso el dolor que había estado en mí se debilitaba y desaparecía.

Hacia un tiempo atrás, Trina y yo no solo compartíamos los viajes y paseos juntas, ahora pasábamos gran parte de tiempo acompañándonos o más bien diría que ella me acompañaba a mí**.**

**Bien vamos ir a Cenar a Nozu volveremos algo tarde no nos esperen**- dijo Tori bajando las escaleras acompañada por Jade ,-**ok cuídense chicas**-contesto Trina quien volvió su rostro hacia ellas**-como sea- **dijo Jade mirando sus uñas desinteresadamente-**Gracias Hermana-**contesto Tori sonriente-**diviértanse mucho-**les dije dándoles una sonrisa, Jade froto mi cabeza en respuesta y salió por la puerta, seguida por Tori –**Gracias Cat** **igual para ustedes**-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bostece un poco, después de que termináramos de ver Las tres Temporadas completas de My little pony, me levante y fui al estante a buscar otro DvD para verlos, había muchos habían películas romanticas, comedias, dramas y también de Terror las cuales seguro eran de Jade, seguí buscando y me encontré con unos que decían Torneo de Artes marciales de Trina los saque y corrí al televisor para ponerlos.

-**que es eso?-**pregunto Trina curiosa-**creo que son tus videos sobre Artes marciales**-dije sin mirarla poniendo el menú de inicio para ver el video-**ahh y para que los vamos a ver?**-pregunto ella poniéndose de pie y llevándose el tazón de palomitas que deje vacio a la cocina para traer otra botana**-quiero ver tus torneos- **conteste alegre, ella no contesto mas, hizo un mohín y empezó a preparar las botanas.

Después de estarlos viendo durante casi dos horas terminaron, yo estaba más que maravillada con sus torneos ella era muy buena en eso había ganado varios torneos, era fuerte ágil y paras era sincera era la más rápida de todos los demás que había observado.

-**Que asombrosa eres**-dije mirándola muy sorprendida y alegre mientras agitaba mis brazos lanzando puñetazos al aire simulando pelear, ella solo sonrió de medio lado y me miro un poco**-no es nada de que asombrarse no es como un talento ni nada** –dijo ella observando el piso algo pensativa, la vi por unos segundos, **para mi es más que talento**-hice una pausa pensando-**creo que es una arte,** ella sonrió aun observando el suelo y luego levanto rápidamente la vista donde mi** –mm te gustaría aprender un poco de defensa personal- **dijo ella mirándome y sonriendo un poco, **-yo?, pero soy pequeñita y débil-**conteste un poco decepcionada de mi- **aunque no lo creas esa puede ser una ventaja- **contesto enarcando una ceja divertida-**que es lo que pretendes decirme**-le pregunte curiosa, ella rio fuertemente **–ya verás **dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Yo estaba en la sala haciendo calentamiento con Trina ya que dijo que fue lo primero que había que hacer si no podía lastimarme al practicar.

**-Ok comencemos**-dijo Trina estirando su brazo –me miro de arriba abajo analizándome-eres derecha verdad?-pregunto ella –**sipi **-dije sin entender aun- **bueno lo primero que tienes que saber es que tienes que utilizar el peso del contrincante en su contra porque tu ya eres pequeña – **dijo mirándome aun y analizándome un poco-**utilizar el peso de...No entendí –**conteste confundida por lo que había dicho,-**te mostrare** dijo sonriendo pero luego se puso seria-**no te vayas a asustar, no te lastimare puedes confiar en mí**-dijo ella afirmándome-yo asentí con la cabeza -**confió en ti- **le confirme mas**.**

**-Bien-**dijo mirándome orgullosa por mis palabras **tienes gran ventaja al de ser pequeña eso te da agilidad y rapidez ye te ayudara a vencer y escapar ** menciono ella levantando una mano en su explicación,-**pero tú no eres tan pequeña y eres muy rápida**-le pregunte aun dudosa ya que le e visto huir y correr demasiado rápido por ejemplo detrás de un auto,**-bueno yo diría que eso es mas por necesidad que por mi cuerpo**-dijo ella mirando hacia arriba pensativa,** con Jade aquí casi todo el tiempo necesito ser rápida para poder huir-**comento –**una vez entre a la habitación de Tori para buscar una blusa que quería y encontré a ella y a Tori en una situación algo comprometedora-**dijoabriendo los ojoscon un poco de pánico al recordar, yo reí un poco al ver su cara, **con decirte que me persiguió con sus tijeras hasta el jardín esa noche tuve que dormir en un árbol**-dijo frunciendo el ceño molesta -**pero bueno volvamos con lo principal-**termino diciendo.

-**Bueno si yo soy alguien que te ataca**-ella se puso delante de mí a poca distancia y levanto su brazo como si fuera a darme una cachetada, pero no tuve miedo alguno, solo la escuchaba atenta**,-deja que me acerque pero debes de detener el golpe antes de que tenga más fuerza**-menciono mientras tomaba mi brazo y lo ponía en contra del suyo como si detuviera su golpe y dejándolo ahí –**ahora te inclinas hacia atrás para desequilibrarme un poco-**dijo ella mientras yo lo hacía, ahora utilizas tu mano libre para darme un golpe cerca del boca del estomago para sacarme el aire y si fuese hombre deberás golpear más abajo-dijo dando énfasis a esto último, mientras tomaba mi mano en forma de puño y lo colocaba en su estomago-**okii ahora si entendí **dije mirándola feliz a los ojos, ella me sonrió y me soltó-**bueno siguiente lección.**

**Ahora si, en caso de que viniera por detrás-**dijo ella colocándose atrás de míy pazo su brazo por mi cuello y hombros simulando que intentaba sujetarme por el cuello, **tú tomaras mi muñeca la doblaras hacia arriba con ambos brazos y luego me golpearas en el estomago y si puedes dar un golpe en la cara así tendrás más tiempo para huir**-pensé en cada palabra que dijo-**guao! Eso se oye muy fácil **dije- **si Cat nada mas no vayas a Waaa!**Grito ella mientras yo doble su muñeca como ella dijo y le golpee el estomago y seguido la cara en una cachetada, sonreí pero luego vi como se tomaba el estomago con las manos y se sentaba en el sofá con expresión de dolor, mi sonrisa desapareció-**Trina estas bien**?-pregunte preocupada –**si tranquila …esto quiere decir que aprendes muy rápido-**dijo sonriéndome, y eso me calmo.

Después de otras lecciones de defensa personal y asegurarme de no dañar mas a Trina, ella ya estaba muy cansada pero yo aun tenia energía y estaba muy motivada al ver que puede aprender a defenderme, lance varios golpes al aire jugando-**Yay! Gracias Trina** **–**dije muy fuerte y emocionada, ella me observo con sus ojos dulcemente y contesto-**Te lo debía, tu me has enseñado a Cantar y otras muchas cosas pequeña...**-yo la mire un poco ladeando la cabeza, pequeña?me encanta que me dijera así porque no lo decía como los otros lo decía como algo privado y dedicado solo a mí, me gustaba oírlo salir de sus labios solo para a mí.

**Oye Trina?-**dije en voz baja-**si?**- Dijo ella mirándome **yo puedo derribar a alguien si me le tumbo encima con todas mis fuerzas sobre ella**? Pregunte dando un paso hacia adelante**-mm si es seguro que la derribaras… espera**, dijo ella echándose hacia atrás-**no estarás pensando en?**- **ahhhhhhhhhhhh**! Grite corriendo hacia ella y le salte encima, ella dio varios pasos hacia atrás y cayo sentada obre el sillón pero puso una mano sobre mi espalda para evitar que yo me fuera a caer con el impulso, y empecé hacerle cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

Ella intentaba quitárselas mientras carcajeaba mucho pero debido a que yo estaba sobre ella y parte de que estaba cansada no pudo quitarme de encima, la tenia atrapada yo me reía tanto tambien,una vez que vi que le faltaba el aire pare sonriendo ambas respirábamos agitadamente.

Me di cuenta de mi posición, mi cara estaba muy cerca de la suya, aunque mi cara estaba más arriba porque ella estaba sentada debajo de mi con su mano sobre mi espalda y otra en un costado en mi cadera podía sentir su calidez, lleve mis manos a ambos lados de su cara y la vi directo a los ojos, me quede un momento observándola ambas estábamos en silencio, respirando pesadamente mis ojos bajaron a su nariz y poco a poco a sus labios con mi mano empecé atrasar las líneas de sus labios suavemente podía sentir su aliento sobre el mío ella cerró los ojos al sentir mis dedos en sus labios, y sentí como la mano que tenia sobre mi cadera ahora apretaba fuertemente mi blusa como si intentara contenerse de algo como si intentara evitar quebrarse, puse mi frente sobre la suya y cerré los ojos imitándola, seguí trazando sus labios eran tan suaves quite mis dedos de ellos y comencé acercar mis labios a los suyos, podía sentir su aliento nuestros labios estaban tan cerca acaricie su mejilla un poco y luego termine se cerrar la brecha depositando un suave beso en su boca, sentí como me dé volvía el pequeño beso pasaron unos segundos mientras sentía sus suaves labios en los míos su aliento a menta y brillo de melocotón todo era nuevo y asombroso para mi, el beso comenzó a intensificarse era lento y dulce cada una estaba sintiendo esas sensaciones tan hermosas, ladee mi cabeza un poco para tener mejor acceso a su boca, de repente mi celular sonó con un mensaje de texto lo cual me hizo saltar de ella por el susto.

Observe mi celular por un segundo luego dirija mi vista de nuevo a ella la cual estaba mirando el sus manos aun sentada con el ceño fruncido como asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, tome mi celular para ver el mensaje de texto

**Cariño ven a casa tu tía tarjo de nuevo a casa a tu hermano porque mordía a su perro Canelito**

**De: mama**

**Umm creo que debo volver a casa –**dije en voz baja, ella asintió aun sin mirarme y tomo las llaves de su auto para ir a dejarme a casa.

Estábamos en el auto camino a mi casa, ambas estábamos en silencio, me preguntaba si estaba molesta por habernos besado, yo estaba segura de lo que sentía, es decir todo ete tiempo en su compañía me hizo ver a Trina y su verdadero ser lo maravillosa que era y muy diferente a como todos creen que es, pero ella bueno para ser sinceros Trina nunca intentaría nada y se porque, sé que es por Ryder ,como él me hizo daño es probable que ella crea que yo no quiera tener ningún tipo de afecto a moros con alguien.

Encendí la radio y busque una canción y puse **My love de Sia** la que habíamos cantado aquella vez al teléfono, la puse fuerte ella miro un poco el volante y dio una pequeña sonrisa, yo sonreí también pero no dijimos nada.

Una vez que llegamos a casa, ella estaciono enfrente de mi puerta y me miro por primera vez en todo el camino y me di la sonrisa más dulce, yo se la devolví y nos miramos así por varios minutos ,baje rápidamente di la vuelta hasta el lado del conductor, ella me observo extrañada, toque el vidrio de su ventana para que lo bajara y así ella lo hizo.

Me agache para observarla de frente, ella me miraba también, me acerque y le deposite un pequeño beso en los labios, estoy segura que eso le dejara en claro lo que quiero me separo de ella y me dirijo a la puerta de mi casa saltando de alegría.

**Bueno espero y les gusto que les pareció el beso?, bueno más o menos o pésimo espero que lo ultimo no se XD, lean y si gusta comente todo será bien recibido.**

**Besos!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Bueno un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, mm creo que la historia ya va llegando a su fin quizás Dos o Tres capítulos mas aunque creo que serán dos más,(aww y disculpen las faltas ortográficas)XD.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

Era Lunes por la mañana y como de costumbre Trina paso por mí en su auto para ir a la escuela, nos saludamos aunque no de abrazo como acostumbrábamos, fue algo formal como los -**buenos días espero que estés bien?**

No sabía cómo actuar después de aquel día, la había besado y ella me correspondió el beso, yo sabía que la quería se lo había dejado en claro, aunque no sé si ella también lo hacía tal vez no, tal vez si y no quería perder esto que tenemos, el miedo volvió a mi mente.

Por primera vez en un año me sentí vulnerable de nuevo, que podrían dañarme y destrozarme de nuevo, el silencio que nos invadía era un silencio asesino el cual me estaba matando a cada segundo que pasaba, di un suspiro doloroso y la observe, tenía la vista fija en la carretera y su expresión era indescifrable no podía decir que era molestia, dolor o confusión.

Tome el yogurt que siempre compraba para mí y empecé a tomarlo, temi decir algo y que todo terminara ahí prefería que el dolor me consumiera por dentro, Trina empezó a inquietarse mucho, no paraba de moverse en su asiento como si algo le estorbara, apretaba fuertemente el volante como si se le fuera a escapar y su cara cambio a una expresión de dolor como si le doliera el pecho.

De repente ella freno el auto fuertemente, que bien que no había autos alrededor, si no hubiera ocasionado una colisión, la mire asustada por la repentina acción y vi como sus ojos estaban cristalinos a punto de romper en llanto.

-**Trina?-**susurre para que ella me mirara, volteo a verme con los labios fruncidos en una línea recta y os ojos empañados con lagrimas**! te amo…** dijo fuertemente ella mirándome directo a los ojos, la mire asimilando lo que dijo, iba a contestarle pero ella tomo mi mano y la presiono fuertemente,-**te amo Cat, te amo como nunca lo eh hecho ni lo hare jamás, tu**.. Ella respiro levemente por sus lagrimas que empezaban a caer,-**no puedo vivir en un mundo donde no esté tu lado, te convertiste en mi vida, creo que te eh amado desde que te conocí pero hasta ahora soy consciente de ello.**

Tome su mano entre las mías y mis ojos se empezaron a empañar también, y no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente ante sus palabras,-**Trina todo eso fue….-**busque las palabras correctas**- es tan bello no tengo palabras, ya reparaste mi vida y lo mejor, es que ahora me entregas tu corazón… te amo tanto Trina.**

Ella me sonrió mostrando su felicidad **,-tu sacas lo mejor de mí, lo que nunca pensé que sería lo que nunca pensé sentir ni decir, así que diría que me reparaste también a mi mi pequeña, mi Vida** ….-,ambas nos perdimos mirándonos por lo que podría decir fue siglos, Trina se acerco poco a poco a mí, puso su mano en mi mejilla y coloco sus labios en los mios,yo le devolví el beso gustosa y lo profundice tomándole por detrás del cuello,era hermoso ,único indescriptible.

Había pasado una semana desde que Trina y yo estamos saliendo formalmente, cuando se lo dije a mis padres y a mi hermano, no les extraño más bien creían que Trina y yo éramos novias desde antes por todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas así que lo que les extraño fue que no lo fuéramos hasta ahora. Los padres de Trina tuvieron la misma reacción, ahora solo faltaban nuestros amigos que esta semana habían estado encimados en una obra de teatro de la escuela y estaban muy ajenos a todo trabajando en ello no habíamos pedido decirles lo nuestro.

Era hora del almuerzo y estaba sentada con los chicos, esperando que llegara Trina.  
Tori estaba recostada a Jade jugando con su comida mientras esta la envolvía con su brazo y comía la ensalada de Tori como siempre acostumbraba hacer, Robbie jugaba con su Perapad gigante y no movía sus ojos de él, mientras que Andre y Beck practicaban en el teclado alguna melodía

Yo mientras esperaba impaciente la llegada de Trina, observaba para todos lados esperando verla venir-**a quien buscas tanto?** Pregunto Jade con tono aburrido mientras los otros me observaban, yo sonreí y vi el suelo por un segundo sonriendo iba a contestarles pero alguien me interrumpió-**Hola Cat-**lo observe con cuidado era Bratt un chico que estaba en algunas clases conmigo-**hola** conteste levemente-**veo que estos últimos días estas muy radiante**-dijo sonriéndome de lado con coquetería-**si gracias**-dije pero mis ojos aun buscaban a Trina

**Yo me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a algún lado a comer algo... ya sabes conmigo,** dijo el seguro de sí mismo, mientras todos lo observaban desconfiados y Jade comenzó a sacar unas tijeras de su pantalón.-

**Hey ¡!pequeña ya llegue**.. Interrumpió Trina detrás de Bratt-**Trina!** Dije corriendo a donde ella y a abrazándola ella me devolvió el abrazo, y nos besamos muy dulcemente por un gran rato hasta que nos hizo falta el aire,-**porque tardaste tanto** dije tocando su mejilla-**es que te fui a comprar unos dulces para después del almuerzo** menciono ella colocando su nariz contra la mía y dándome un pequeño beso en ella yo cerré los ojos y sonreí con el tacto.

-**Que! **Gritaron todos con los ojos como platos incluyendo a Bratt,yo reí al ver sus caras y Trina les sonrió también, **quería decirles que Trina y yo estamos saliendo**-Trina asintió con la cabeza tomando mi mano-**bueno-**dijo Beck pasándose una mano por el cabello **si lo vemos así chicos creo que esto ya se veía venir-**todos asintieron-**aww me alegra tanto**-dijo Tori levantándose rápidamente hacia nosotras para abrazarnos **Cuida mucho de ella** dijo Jade a Trina-**lo hare**-contesto Trina en tono seguro **y tú qué quieres?** dijo -Trina mirando a Bratt de arriba abajo,** yo nada**–contesto Bratt en estado de Shock aun y alejándose de nosotros .

Después de aquel día todos fuimos al el Karaoki Dokie y yo estaba cantando Price Tag de Jessie J ,mientras todos mi s amigos y Trina también bailaban y coreaban conmigo la canción, mi vida era tal y como la conocía, incluso podría decir que ahora soy más feliz de lo que fui antes. Una vez que termine de cantar, se me ocurrió algo nuevo,-gracias chicos- dije al micrófono para todas las personas que estaban allí-pero quisiera cantar una vez mas.. Estaba ves quiero dedicarle la canción a alguien que me a cambiado y ayudado a alguien que amo..Dije mirando directo a Trina, quien me sonreía dulcemente con una mano sobre su pecho..pero no solo quiero dedicarse,la quiero cantar junto a ella….Dije sonriendo Trina Vega podrías subir aquí conmigo? Dije mirándola. Todos aplaudían y silbaban emocionados, Trina me miro un poco dudosa, vi como Tori le daba ánimos para que subiera, mientras Beck quitaba su silla para que ella se levantara, finalmente ella accedió y subió aun un poco asustada junto a mi sobre el escenario. Tome otro micrófono y le di las instrucciones al Dj de la canción que quería -Confía en mí-le dije recordando las palabras que ella casi siempre me decía para calmarme, me miro por un momento y me sonrió en señal de afirmación, tome su mano mientras la melodía de Little things de One Direction empezaba. La vi justo a los ojos mientras empecé a cantar

**Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me**

Ella me mira profundamente y empezó con la siguiente parte.

**I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly**

La tome fuertemente de la mano y ambas continuamos la cancion.

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do,  
It's you, oh it's you,  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things**

You can't go to bed  
Without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations  
Are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me  
I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you, it's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself  
Half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling  
But I want you to  
If I let you know, I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself  
Like I love you

And I've just let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
Because it's you  
Oh it's you, it's you  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you, it's you  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all your little things.

Cuando ambas terminamos de cantar juntas, todas las personas de aquel lugar se pusieron de pie, aplauidiendo, gritando emocionados a nosotras.

Yo me perdí en su Mirada ella me tomaba fuertemente aun de la mano y no me soltaba, ambas sonreímos y nos acercamos lentamente como si fuese la primera vez, coloco un beso en mi frente primero luego deposito el beso en mis labios y yo le correspondí con mis manos en su cuello, ambas no perdimos en ese momento, es como si ya no hubiera nadie más que nosotras dos en el mundo.

**Bueno que tal este capítulo, muy cursi acaso? o no fue nada agradable? Que les parece como van las cosas entre Cat y Trina? **

**Bueno lean y si gustan pueden comentar y dejarme su opinión sobre este capítulo ;)acepto cualquier tipo de comentario sea bueno o malo!Todo para mejorar. :3**

**Gracias por leer Besos! **


	6. Capitulo 6

**Nuevo capítulo debo de aclararles que este capítulo no será del punto de vista de Cat, bueno cuando lo lean sabrán porque.**

**Disfruten el capitulo se que esperaban esto.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Tori estaba sentada, en la mesa jugando póker con los demás pero no estaban Trina ni Cat, ellas habían ido a sacar al hermano de Cat de un circo, ya que él había fingido ser una foca para intentar viajar por el mundo.

-**Ustedes son unos perdedores**-comentaba Jade, ya que estaba ganando todas las partidas-**es porque haces brujería y ganas siempre, bruja mala del oeste **-dijo Rex molesto,**-si supiera brujería la hubiera utilizado para convertirte en un huevo y aplastarte contra el suelo**-dijo Jade con una mirada divertida –**Jade!-**grito Robbie asustado.

**Quiero más chocolatito**-dijo André quien se había tomado el chocolate, **iré a preparar mas y Jade cariño por favor intenta ser más amable si?** Menciono mirando a Jade mientras se dirigía a la cocina, **no prometo nada** –dijo Jade poniendo los ojos, **oye?**dijo golpeando a Robbie en la cabeza quien estaba viendo a Tori preparar chocolate,** que se te perdió algo o qué?..**Pregunto con su tono de celos de nuevo...**No no yo solo quería ver como lo preparaba...**Jade lo miro furiosa- **mas te vale que sea eso si no quieres que te saque los ojos con mis tijeras...**Dijo ella sacando sus tijeras para apuntar a Robbie en la cara, **Jade! Basta!..**Grito Tori desde la cocina...**ya ya está bien** dijo Jade aun un poco molesta.

El teléfono de Tori comenzó a sonar, Beck lo tomo y se lo entrego -**Gracias!-**dijo Tori y contesto rápidamente con una sonrisa-**Hola papa! Qué tal? Si?...**de repente la sonrisa de Tori se desvaneció y su cara cambio a la de procupacion, todos la observaban curiosos y extrañados, **gracias por decirme papa, nos vemos-**dijo Tori para después colgar y pego su mirada al suelo con el ceño levemente fruncido, Jade se levanto de su asiento y se puso al frente de Tori coloco su mano en el hombro,** Que pasa Tori**?-pregunto preocupada,**-Es Ryder…. Papa dice que lo han dejado salir de la cárcel, por buen comportamiento y su padre pagara una fianza-**todos quedaron en Shock luego de escuchar las palabras de Tori.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa aun sin decir nada,** Ese maldito, quisiera matarlo…**dijo Jademuy furiosa,-**Si desearía romperle la cara a ese imbécil**-dijo André tocándose los nudillos con su mano,** Habría que golpearlo y que se pudra en la cárcel esta vez,** comento esta vez Robbie con tono de Furia también, **estoy de acuerdo** dijo Beck con la mirada perdida-**Vas a decirle a Cat y Trina?** pregunto este a Tori, **mm no no debemos de decirles nada mucho menos Cat esto no le haría bien y no sabremos como reaccionaria mi hermana y no creo que se lo tome con tranquilidad no se… yo creo que enloquecería ,** contesto ella con tono serio.

**-Que vamos a hacer entonces, no vamos a quedarnos así nada mas, esa basura de dos patas tiene que pagar-**Escupió Jade con amargura y todos asintieron, y se quedaron pensando por unos momentos.

-**lo tengo! -**grito Tori, ella volvió a ver a todos quienes esperaban su idea,..-**pero antes chicos hay que prometer no decirle nada a mi hermana ni mucho menos a Cat de esto, ella está muy bien ahora y no hay que dejar que ese idiota lo arruine de nuevo-**dijo Tori en el tono más serio y seguro que tenia y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ryder salió caminado de Nozu y se dirijo a su automóvil, que estaba en el estacionamiento, mientras caminaba quedo sorprendido ya que pudo divisar a Tori que estaba hablando por teléfono cerca de allí.

Se acerco silenciosamente hasta donde ella para escuchar lo que decía,

**-Si Jade, el está en Nozu lo seguí hasta aquí…**

**-No no me ah visto…..**

**-no te preocupes, tendré cuidado yo te llamo luego….**

Supo que estaba hablando de él, **Así que me seguiste hasta aquí Tori**?-ella di un brinco al escuchar su voz, y abrí sus ojos con pánico al verlo salir de donde estaba**,-por supuesto que no-**contesto Tori con voz quebradiza mostrando el pánico que la empezaba a invadir.

-pues no parece lo contrario-dijo Ryder con una sonrisa sádica y triunfadora-**bueno ya que veo que estás sola creo que es hora de que nos divertimos tu y yo solos como tuve que hacer desde el inicio-**el dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de las muñecas Tori empezó a forcejear con él.

-Entre los forcejeos Tori logro zafarse de su agarre y le dio una patada en la espinilla, con lo que pudo salir corriendo de allí, a pesar del dolor Ryder la persiguió, hasta un parque cercano de allí-**ayúdenme!** Grito Tori mientras corría no había nadie cerca así que era en vano sus suplicas de ayuda, intento sacar su teléfono para llamar a alguien pero se le cayó mientras corrió y por el impulso de tomarlo cayó fuertemente en el suelo.

Ryder aprovecho esto para tomarlas por las piernas y jalarla Tori pateaba fuertemente**-sueltame!sueltame idiota- **Grito Tori con todas sus fuerzas, **shhh tranquila Tori-**dijo Ryder tapando la boca de Tori,ella quedo paralizada con esto-**que vas a hacerme**-dijo respirando fuertemente con el ceño fruncido-**Te volverán a mandar a la cárcel, si me haces daño**-Ryder sonrio de lado**-oh no Tori no cometeré el mismo error, esta vez te matare y no habrán pruebas de que fui yo como para culparme de ello.. Eso debí hacer con tu amiguita Cat-**dijo él con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios.

-**Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar-**dijo Tori mientras el pánico que tenia desapareció para mostrar una cara seria en su lugar y sacaba una grabadora de su suéter y la apagaba, Ryder la miro extrañado**-Que?-**Dijo antesde sentir una patada en las costillas que lo hizo caer del lado contrario.

Cuando se incorporo vio que era Andre quien le había pateado y Robbie, Beck estaban detrás de él, Jade estaba ayudando a Tori a ponerse de pie.

**-que es esto?-**pregunto furioso,-**Esto? esto es por lo que le hiciste a Cat**-dijo Beck y lo pateo en las costillas nuevamente-**ahhh!** Grito el por el dolor-**malditos no pueden hacerme esto**-dijo poniéndose de pie para intentar golpear a Beck, Pero este le detuvo el golpe, Robbie le tomo del cabello por detrás y lo aventó contra el suelo nuevamente.

-**de hecho tu mismo te lo hiciste**-menciono Tori mientras se acercaba junto con Jade,-**en el estacionamiento las cámaras de seguridad grabaron cuando intentaste atacarme, y por otro lado grabe lo que dijiste antes de querer matarme y no dejar pruebas,** dijo Tori con una sonrisa triunfante- **mis amigos te vieron atacarme y tuvieron que darte una buena paliza todo es en defensa propia, suficiente para que te pudras en la cárcel esta vez.**

**Así como lo escuchaste imbécil todo en defensa propia-**repitio Andre Estrellando su puño en la cara de Ryder partiéndole el labio,Beck dio la vuelta y le pateo la cara fuertemente con su Bota,Robbie por otro lado le tomo del cabello y lo levanto del suelo, y le sostuvo mientras André le dio varios golpes en el estomago que sonaron secos de tan fuerte que los proporcionaba-**Basta ¡paren porfavor!**decia el votando sangre por la boca **Tu no te detuvistes con Cat-**escupio Robbie con amargura en su voz-**Tampoco nosotros lo haremos**, termino diciendo Beck, mientras le pateaba en la ingle,Ryder se agacho por el dolor y quedo de rodillas frente a todos.

**Bonita piel Ryder tan suave y sin una sola marca**, decía Jade quien se había acercado a él y le paso un dedo por la cara-**me pregunto cómo se vería con unas lindas marcas de mis tijeras nuevas en ella-**comento mientras sacaba unas enorme y afiladas par de tijeras de su pantalón y las admiraba con una sonrisa perturbadora.

**Noo! Noo**-decia mientras Robbie le sostenía fuertemente la cara y Andre y Beck los brazos.

**Cuanto tardaras?-**pregunto Tori a Jade mientras recogía su celular del suelo,-**solo dame unos 5 minutos para marcar a esta basura-** dijo Jade sin quitar la mirada de Ryder ,pasando su lengua por sus labios ansiosa por comenzar.

**Ok te daré 5 minutos para que te diviertas, y luego llamare a la policía para que vengan por este idiota**-dijo Tori lanzando una mirada fría Ryder.

Mientras Jade abrió sus tijeras y comenzó con su trabajo Ryder lanzaba gritos de dolor,que a Tori no le importaron en lo mas minimo, mientras se alejo lo suficiente para llamar a la policía y que los gritos no fueran escuchados.

**Victoiousnaomi como lo prometido es deuda ahí tienes la paliza a Ryder que te prometí ;) espero lo hayas disfrutado, jajaj yo disfrute escribirlo.**

**Si gustan pueden dejar sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos serán bien recibidos!**

**Besos! **


	7. Capitulo 7

**Les traje el penúltimo capítulo, bueno me preguntaron cómo llevarían Cat y Trina mas alla su relación lean y bueno espero que les guste **

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Trina y yo teníamos ya casi una año y medio de estar saliendo juntas, y que puedo decir de ello?, que es lo mejor que me ah pasado soy feliz de nuevo, veo el mundo con más colores y alegría, de nuevo para mí el mundo es un lugar lleno de sorpresas de tesoros que debo apreciar.

Tengo la mejor Familia del mundo, los mejores amigos del mundo y la mejor novia del mundo, con esto me siento la mejor persona del mundo, de algún modo a otro siento que lo que hizo Ryder, no solo cambio mi vida si no que la cambio para bien. Creo en el destino y que las cosas pasan con un fin .Ya eh olvidado lo malo que paso, no me interesa lo que fue, lo que se, es que por eso ahora tengo a mi lado a Trina.

Este fin de semana mis padres y mi hermano irán a la clínica de rehabilitación a unas charlas para mi hermano, la última vez lo echaron por aparecerse pintado de amarillo y atacar a la enfermera con una pantufla, pero finalmente lo dejaron volver.

Este fin de semana era mío y de Trina ella se quedaría acompañándome todo el fin de semana, juntas ella y yo, solas, ella dormirá en mi habitación conmigo se que suena extraño ya hemos dormido juntas otras veces y hemos estado solas pero esta vez quisiera llegar a no solo dormir, quiero estar con ella y compartir ese momento con ella, ya llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo juntas, y nunca hemos llegado a mas que besos y caricias jamás hemos hablado de eso ,Trina nunca me lo diría y no parecía importarle tampoco, ella jamás me presionaría para que lo hiciéramos, ambas sabemos que era por lo de Ryder pero eso era algo que había dejado atrás ya , se que Trina es la persona con a que quisiera compartir ese momento especial.

Yo estaba un poco nerviosa, eh estado planeando este fin de semana hace un tiempo, eh dedicado cada detalle a esto, la primera y única vez que eh estado con alguien fue con Ryder aquel día, es por eso que quiero que esta vez sea muy especial e inolvidable.

Preparo las velas alrededor de la casa que alumbraban en todas partes, en la mesas en el suelo y por todos los lugares de mi casa posibles, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas para que solo las velas alumbraran y darle más tranquilidad a la casa, en la cama puse pétalos de rosa cambie las sabanas por sabanas color purpura y puse en el medio a **"Ponigoncatrigon"**que era el poni de peluche que me compro en el primer mes de relación que teníamos yo lo nombre así.

En toda la casa olía a melocotón que era su fruta preferida, creo que todo estaba preparado para esta noche.

Observe con detalle mi casa y me dispuse a esperar en el sofá, mis manos sudaban un poco y mi labio temblaba, solo espero que todo salga bien, de rente sentí como un mensaje de texto me llego, lo revise.

**-Pequeña llego en 5 minutos, te amo bebe.**

**-De: Trina**

Le conteste rápidamente y corrí hacia el espejo más cercano para arreglarme y acomodarme el cabello y para revisar que todo estuviera bien y escuche el timbre sonar, era ella, corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí lentamente.

Ahí estaba ella radiante sonriéndome con calidez me acerque a ella y nos dimos un pequeño beso en los labios y me parte para dejarla entrar, ella camino y entro jalando con tres maletas enormes detrás de ella como si fuera a quedarse durante unos quince días, cerré la puerta después que entro.

Ella comenzó a mirar toda la casa viendo las velas, las luces sentir el olor a melocotón abundante, ella abrió ligeramente los labios y los ojos, supongo que ya ella se había dado cuenta el porqué de los detalles, me miro fijamente aun sin pronunciar palabra sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos.

**-Cat…**dijo en un pequeño susurro que apenas pude escuchar, ella volvió de nuevo a ver todo la casa puso sus maletas a un lado y paso sus manos nerviosamente por su ropa, se acercó a mí, me puse nerviosa también aunque yo lo había preparado, era algo así como la primera vez y aun podía sentir esa sensación de temor en mi estomago como si me hubiera tragado miles de pequeños ponis de colores y ahora estuvieran saltando en mi estomago.

Ella se acerco lo suficiente a mí, yo baje mi mirada al suelo jugando con mis manos, puso una mano sobre mi hombro y con la otra me tomo por la barbilla y me levanto la cara suavemente para poder mirarnos directamente.

**-Hiciste todo esto para… para nosotras…**Dijo ella en un tono suave **–si… quiero estar….estar contigo-**conteste pero mi voz sonó quebradiza y nerviosa, ella me miro con dulzura y me dio una tímida sonrisa.

-**sabes que no tenemos que hacer esto….no ahora si no estás preparada aun**-dijo mirándome –**no quiero que te sientas obligada, no quiero...-**la interrumpí con un beso fuerte pero dulce y cuando me separe de ella le dije susurrando,-**no me siento obligada, quiero esto de verdad, estoy preparada ,preparada para estar contigo- **ella me miro por un segundo con mucha dulzura, me dio un beso profundo y lento tomándome por la mejilla, y luego sentí como me levanto del piso y me cargo con ambos brazos, yo rompí el beso y la mire divertida,-**vas a llevarme volando?** Dijemientras me reía sonoramente, me divertía ser cargada, ella se rio conmigo**,-claro que si mi pequeña petirrojo, vamos a volar-**dijo ella entre risas **Yay!** Grite entre risas y muy feliz, ella se dirigió corriendo y dando vueltas en círculo hacia a mi habitación llevándome en brazos.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, ella me puso abajo aun riéndonos a carcajadas, la vi directo a los ojos y me di cuenta de que ya estábamos aquí en mi habitación, me dirigí hasta la puerta y la cerré.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, lo podía escuchar resonar en mis oídos, sentía que se me saldría del pecho en cualquier instante toque mi pecho para que no fuese a salirme el corazón no ahora lo necesitaba dentro de mi pecho.

Trina me miraba fijamente con mucha dulzura, ella se me acerco lentamente, me vio de nuevo a los ojos y sin apartar su mirada puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y me sonrió le devolví la sonrisa ella deposito un beso sobre mi frente y sentí mi respiración faltar, volvió a mirarme de nuevo y luego me dio un beso en la nariz, así hizo en todo mi cara depositando pequeños besos en ella, hasta llegar a mis labios y me beso, la abrase por el cuello, y ella me tomo por la cintura y suavemente se pego a mí, y yo profundice el beso con mi lengua.

Mientras nos besábamos, Trina acariciaba mi hombro lentamente y fue dejando un camino de besos desde mi boca hasta mi cuello, yo di un suspiro lentamente y cerré los ojos al sentir esa sensación.

Metió sus manos de bajo de mi blusa hasta mi abdomen y yo me sostuve de ella para no caer, me miro a los ojos comenzó a levantarme la blusa lentamente, levante mi s brazos para que pudiera quitarme con más facilidad la blusa, yo la imite e hizo lo mismo con la suya.

Me dio un casto beso en la boca otra vez y con mucho cariño me dirigió hasta la cama yo me recosté lentamente y ella quedo arriba de mi, nos miramos directo a los ojos y luego dirigió su ojos a **"Ponigoncatrigon"** sonrió ampliamente lo tomo y le dio un beso en la nariz para luego colocarlo sobre la mesita de noche, me reí de esto, y ella me miro nuevamente.

Puso sus labios en los míos con tanto cariño, y con mucho cuidado de no aplastarme dejo su peso sobre el mio, ladeo su cabeza para profundizar el beso, sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, en suaves caricias yo tenía mis manos sobre su espalda esperando no despegarme de ella, al igual que antes fue dejando un camino de besos desde mi boca hasta mi cuello y comenzó a besar lentamente con su lengua en el, yo lance un pequeño gemido al sentir su lengua.

Ella termino por desnudarme, yo hice lo mismo con ella, ahora podía sentir su cálida piel contra la mía sin ningún impedimento, sentí sus manos nuevamente recorrer mi cuerpo, comencé a hacer lo mismo, besándole el cuello, ella dio un fuete suspiro en mi oído y eso me fascino me hizo reír , ambas respiramos pesadamente, nos miramos a los ojos y nos volvimos a besar profundamente esta vez mas fuerte y yo hundí mis uñas en su espalda al sentir como muerde levemente mi cuello sin lastimarlo pero se siente tan bien que no puedo evitar retorcerme por noche nos entregamos y sus manos y las mías se adentraron dentro en cada una, hasta el final, hasta que ya no pudimos mas.

**Bueno eh de confesarles que me siento un poco extraña al escribir este capítulo es solo que nunca pensé escribir algo así XD Bueno ustedes juzgaran si les gusto o no como fue este capitulo si me pase y fue muy desagradable me lo pueden hacer saber y si les gusto también**

**Besos!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Bueno aquí está el ultimo capitulo, creo que algunos me van a querer matar con este capítulo pero espero que no sea asi XD,lean y disfruten!(disculpen las faltas de ortografía)**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

Estábamos en semana de vacaciones así que decidimos hacer un viaje a la playa y todos estábamos dentro de camper de Beck, que Tori y Jade estaban en el suelo del camper hablando en voz baja para ellas mismas parecía que Jade le quería enseñar alguna especie de truco en la mano de Tori, esta la observaba curiosa, André estaba practicando con la guitarra y tatareaba alguna canción que escribía, Robbie por otro lado estaba con su Perapad.

Trina y yo estábamos tumbadas en la cama de Beck con el reproductor encendido ella con un audífono yo con el otro escuchando **kids de mgmt,** yo estaba recostaba en su vientre jugando con galletas de animalitos y abrazando a **"ponigoncatrigon"**mi peluche, Trina estaba jugando con mi cabello con ambos ojos cerrados descansado.

-**oigan chicos haremos una parada en media hora para comer algo y comprar algunas cosas, les parece-** dijo Beck con voz tranquila atreves de la rejilla que unía al camper con la camioneta que manejaba.

-**Bien porque tengo ganas de comer una hamburguesa** -Dijo André y frotándose el estomago dando una pequeña risa-**Ohh si yo también!...Oye porque no siento la palma de mi mano Jade?-**pregunto Tori mientras tocaba la palma de su mano con un dedo fuertemente**-Relájate Tori la sentirás en unos 10 minutos-**contesto Jade sonriendo coquetamente de lado como si fuera lo más lindo del mundo, Tori solo lanzo un suspiro de derrota mientras rascaba su mano.

**-Ohh pero yo quería comprar más galletitas de animales para poder jugar porque las otras se hicieron boronas**-Dije viendo las galletas rotas en mi mano-**no te preocupes pequeña yo iré contigo y compraremos mas galletas-**dijo Trina mientras besaba mi cabeza, yo sonreí ante esto-**Yay!**- grite saltando en la cama.

-**Necesito estirar un poco mis piernas creo que se me entumieron un poco los músculos –**menciono Robbie frotándose la pierna-**Ja! por favor no se te puede entumir lo que no se tiene!-**le contesto Jade burlonamente-Jade**! porque siempre tienes que ser asi de mala-**dijo Robbie molesto –**Jade cariño tiene razón, no deberías tratar así a Robbie o cualquier otro -**Dijo Tori con tono de reproche-**para que lo defiendes-**contesto Jade molesta y todos incluyendo a André comenzaron a discutir,yo y Trina los mirábamos y nos reíamos un poco de esto -**Bien chicos vamos a salir**-los interrumpió Beck estacionando el camper.

Todos salieron de prisa del camper olvidando la discusión y yo salí corriendo también para ver la ciudad pero me quede esperando Trina que lo más probable era que estuviera preparando su bolso para salir,**-Ok bebe vamos a comprar esas galletas, y tal vez podamos comprar algo de ropa linda-**dijo Trina bajando del camper con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, amo esa sonrisa porque sé que soy parte de ella amo saber que ella es feliz por mi y conmigo, ambas nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hasta la pequeña ciudad.

La ciudad quedaba a pocos minutos de la playa, por lo que era una ciudad tranquila habían algunas tiendas y personas en la calle tocando y cantando canciones se podía respirar el aire del mar, había niños jugando en los alrededores, era un ambiente lindo.

Estaba muy feliz de ver eso, pero había algunos hombres extraños sentados a la distancia en un auto parecía estar vigilando un supermercado que había ahí, esto me asusto y apreté fuerte la mano de Trina, ella me vio por me dio una sonrisa que me tranquilizo lo suficiente como para recordar las galletas, entre corriendo al supermercado.

Una vez que las había comprado Trina y yo estábamos viendo a un hombre que hacia bailar a su perrito con música, yo me reía de eso era muy gracioso hasta tenia ropa linda y bailaba muy bien, entre risas puede ver como aquellos hombre extraños entraron al supermercado rápidamente, y de repente todo quedo en silencio, Trina también vio aquello, vi en su cara la preocupación y ella me tomo de la mano para irnos, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo unos ruidos ensordecedores comenzaron.

Eran disparos, aquellos hombres salieron del supermercado disparando hacia é porque lo habían robado, vi como un par de policías que pasaron por allí sacaron sus armas y comenzaron un tiroteo con aquellos ladrones, los gritos de las personas no se hicieron esperar, todos corrían pero nosotras estábamos muy ceca de la zona de tiroteo, de repente sentí como Trina me empujo fuertemente contra el suelo, me golpee tanto que quede mareada y aturdida solo puse mi manos sobre mi cabeza.

Tan rápido como empezó termino, yo estaba en el suelo tumbada aun con ambas manos sobre mi cabeza y mucho pánico, cuando levante mi vista parecía que le habían disparado a uno de los ladrones que yacía en el suelo a algunos metros de mi, busque con mi mirada a Trina y ella estaba a un lado de mi a cierta distancia también en el suelo, pero estaba tomándose el hombro, su rostro reflejada con función y dolor.

Me levante rápidamente y corrí hasta su lado, y me arrodille, cuando pude ver que le ocurría me quede asustada, tenía mucha sangre en el hombro le estaba recorriendo todo el hombro hasta llegar al suelo, ella respiraba fuertemente y me vio con ojos vidriosos levemente abiertos con pánico -**Cat...**Dijo con miedo reflejado en su voz. Yo tome aire y trate de contener las lágrimas que empezaban a salir.

**Ayúda!…**dije pero mi voz apenas salía ya que mis lagrimas ya estaban saliendo, **ayuda!** Dije nuevamente con voz débil pero intentando gritar, volví a ver a todos lados para buscar ayuda, observe a Trina ella estaba muy agitada y presionaba su hombro fuertemente y la sangre no dejaba de salirle, tenía a la persona que amaba en mis brazos herida y no podía ni siquiera gritar por ayuda, tome un fuerte respiro y grite lo más fuerte que puede,-**Ayúdenme! ayuda por favor!**-grite suplicando.

Vi como todos los chicos corrían hacia nosotras, Tori se acerco más rápido, y se arrodillo al otro lado de Trina**,-Noo!,Trina!,Trina! Nooo! Porfavor!Hermanita! noo!-**gritaba llorando mientras observaba el brazo sangrante de Trina, todos los demás llegaron Y André se quito la camisa que traía encima y la doblo para ponerla y presionarla contra el hombro de Trina-**Tranquila Trina vas a estar bien-**decía André intentando calmar a Trina quien respiraba agitadamente.

Mis lagrimas caían como ríos sobre el suelo, tome su mano y la apreté fuertemente, ella me devolvió el apretón y me observo fijamente, Robbie ya había llamado al 911 y estaba a lo pies de Trina intentando ayudar en lo que pudiera, Beck estaba a un lado con expresión de tristeza y pánico y su mano sobre mi espalda, André aun hacía presión sobre el hombro de Trina para hacer la hemorragia parar.

Tori lloraba desconsoladamente observando a Trina, mientras que Jade la sostenía en un abrazo con su frente apoyada fuertemente en el hombro de Tori y los ojos vidriosos intentando calmarse a ella misma también.

Escuche a la distancia las sirenas de las ambulancias acercarse, ya pronto estarían aquí, observe a Trina, nuestras manos estaban tomadas aun, vi como su piel morena se estaba palideciendo poco a poco también sus labios palidecían, su respiración se estaba haciendo más lenta con cada momento. Ella volvió sus ojos hacia mi aun tenía un pequeño brillo, apretó mi mano con más fuerza**, -Cat… gracias por todo...te amo, y lo hare siempre…-**dijo débilmente con su voz.

No, no podía dejar que el amor de mi vida quedara ahí ,aquella persona que estuvo junto a mí en lo peor y lo mejor muriera ahí en suelo de esta ciudad, no podía dejarla ahí no quería que nos separáramos nunca, tome la mayor fuerza que pude para hablar, y entre lagrimas dije-**Trina por favor mírame…mirame,no te puedes ir, no puedes dejarme….-**tome una respiración leve y limpie mis ojos porque mis lagrimas no me dejan ver bien**-no puedes irte de mi lado, recuerda que aquella vez me dijiste que no podías vivir en un mundo que no estuvieras a mi lado.. pues yo tampoco puedo, no puedo estar si no estás junto a mi…por favor no me dejes Trina no te vayas, Trina te amo, por favor ….**dije apretando su mano mientras ella me miraba fijamente apenas y dio una pequeña sonrisa, su mano fue debilitando el apretón que teníamos poco a poco y vi como el brillo leve de sus ojos iba desapareciendo, me aferre a su mano con más fuerza esperando que esto la mantuviera junto a mí y con lagrimas en los ojos apenas puede articular**- Trina**.

Hoy era el día de mi graduación, me graduaba de Hollywood Arts. Beck, Andre,Robbie,Jade,Tori y yo nos graduábamos hoy, no podía creerlo se terminaba una etapa de mi vida, hoy se culminaba todo aquello que viví en la escuela .

Aquello que fue malo, aquello que fue bueno, lo que me destruyo Ryder, lo que me reparo Trina, todo eso quedaba en esta escuela que fue testigo de eso. La extrañaría me daba mucha tristeza saber que tenía que dejar atrás esto a pesar de que aquí viví la peor experiencia de mi vida también viví lo mejor, Odio y Amor, no puede evitar que una lagrima se bajara por mi mejilla.

Ahora a pesar de que dejaba esto atrás, empesaba una nueva etapa es que ahora soy más fuerte de lo que alguna vez fui, aprendía vivir ya superar cualquier cosa que se pusiera delante de mí. Gracias a todos a mi familia, a mis maravillosos amigos y sin dudarlo a ella a Trina, nuevamente una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios al pensar todo esto.

Tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto levemente**-pase**-conteste rápidamente- **Bebe? , Ya es hora de irnos todos los demás nos esperan, nos vamos?-**dijo abriendo la puerta de mi habitación-**Trina!-**dije acercándome a ella y envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo, ella me lo devolvió ,y deposito un suave beso en mi cabello, cuando nos separamos ella me miro extrañada y limpio la lagrima con su dedo-pasa algo pequeña?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos, observe la pequeña cicatriz de bala que estaba en su hombro y sonreí –**no ..Nada es solo que tengo un poco de nostalgia-**conteste, ella sonrió dulcemente**-tranquila se que se siente yo me gradué hace un año, pero te puedo asegurar que vienen cosas mejores de ahora en adelante-**dijo muy segura de lo que decía.

-**sé que si **-dije dándole un beso corto en los labios, yo sonreí y le tome de la mano, me mordí el labio**,-podrias llevarme cargada hasta abajo-**pregunte con timidez, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me cargo con ambos brazos-**por supuesto que si mi pequeña petirrojo.**

**Yay!**reí fuertemente feliz ,se que así será siempre.

**Buenoo hasta aquí llego la historia, también tengo algo de nostalgia me gusto bastante escribir de ellas dos!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos! Los que leyeron los que comentan de verdad a todos! Muchísimas graciaspor todo su apoyo ! En serio!**

**Les deseo lo mejor y bueno nos estamos leyendo!**

**Muchísimos Besos!**


End file.
